Florea Town
Florea Town is a town located in southeastern of Aurora. It is where players start their journey in this game. Florea Town lies in the center of a fork. Therefore, there are 4 exits to get out of the town. The north one leads to Tropical Fields and the dungeon within it, Tropical Path. The east one leads to Plaza Strait. The west one leads to Florea Fields, a natural, big meadow in Aurora. And the south one leads to the town's outskirts. __TOC__ Slogan "Where everything blooms beautifully." Places of interest 'Kecleon's Shop' In this game, Kecleon's Shop serves as a crucial facility for players. This is where players can purchase some items and sell their items. A Kecleon runs this shop. There're many shops like this scattering throughout the whole region. Merchandise 'Kangaskhan's Storage' Kangaskhan Storage is a facility runs by a Kangaskhan. It allows players to store their items in or take items out and put in the inventory bag. Items stored in this storage will not be affected by dungeon, thus, they will not disappear if players lose in a dungeon. 'Chimecho's Assembly Bell' Right next to Kangaskhan Storage, there's a small bell stand guarded by a Chimecho. By using this bell, players can see a list of Pokémon they have recruited and organize their team to go explore. 'Move Relearner' Near the northeast corner of town is a shop run by Electivire. At this shop, you can pay 50 to relearn a move that your Pokémon had forgotten before. 'Florea Town Inn' There's an inn for healing HP/PP in this town. It is the Chansey-shaped house which lies near the center of the town. The inn is run by a Chansey. 'Eevui's House' Eevui's house is located in the center section of the town. Its appearance looks like an Eevee's head. Eevui, an important NPC in this game, and her siblings live here. There're no info about their parents. In order to proceed in the tutorial and first chapter, players need to reach this house, interact with Eevui. 'Mayor Fritz's House' Located near Chimecho's Assembly Bell, in the northeast section of the town is Mayor Fritz's house. Mayor Fritz's job is to keep the town peaceful and assist inhabitants whenever they need. In the main storyline, you will get requests from him in his house, mostly about helping the town's residents and dealing with some problematic cases. Demographics The population of Florea Town is 23. Dungeons 'Florea Town Dungeon' This serves as a basic dungeon for new player to train their low level Pokémon. For more information about this dungeon, please refer to this page here. 'Florea Town Dojo' The dojo is located under the Marowak building in the southeast section of the town. There're a total of 3 different paths with different Pokémon type lurking inside. This is also a place for new player to train Pokémon, other than Florea Town Dungeon. For more information about this dungeon, please refer to this page here. Trivia *Although there're many houses in this town, some of them are locked and inaccessible. *The town used to be called as "Daisy Town" before being revamped. Name Origin Florea Town's name is a combination of floreo (Latin for "to bloom") and flora. Category:Aurora Category:Settlements